


All I Want

by yallreddieforthis



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill and Eddie always talk about their crushes it's cute, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, also georgie isn't dead cause fuck that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallreddieforthis/pseuds/yallreddieforthis
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Bill Denbrough had been best friends since before they could remember. They got along so well, their parents practically saw the two as brothers sometimes and Eddie was often greeted into Bill's home whenever he needed a break from his controlling mother.Another thing they had in common was the mind-numbingly intense crushes they had on each other's best friend.Bill and Eddie plan to get Richie and Stan to fall for them, but unforeseen obstacles are on the way,





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm very pissed because I posted this to the wrong account and now I need to rewrite all of this stuff over again HAHAHAH  
> Welcome to my first multi-chapter work featuring both Reddie and Denbrough! It will involve some angst along the way but in the end things will be nice. This will also be pretty cute and fluffy. They're about 15-16 in this because smut won't be added at this point in time. 
> 
> There are a lot of italics, please stay strong.

Eddie Kaspbrak and Bill Denbrough had been best friends since before they could remember. They got along so well, their parents practically saw the two as brothers sometimes and Eddie was often greeted into Bill's home whenever he needed a break from his controlling mother.

 

 

Another thing they had in common was the mind-numbingly intense crushes they had on each other's best friend.

 

The moment Bill had laid eyes on Stan his heart melted at the sight of the boy's perfectly straight suspenders and the nice button up shirts that varied in colour and design on occasion. The way he always spoke clean and proper was always attractive, but nothing compared to the admiration he held for the way Stan rambled on and on about the things he was passionate about. He could go on an excited rant for well over an hour about a new bird that had been discovered and Bill would simply sit there and listen with an amused smile until Stan would notice, smile to himself, and look down at the book or article in his hand.

 

_"I'm rambling, aren't I?"_

 

_"Keep going..."_ Bill would always encourage.

 

Bill had been planning ways to tell Stan for an embarrassingly long amount of time. His bullet journal—which was conveniently given to him by none other than Stan—was perfect for making boxes to check and then tearing out the pages in frustration when the steps to his plans never worked or found to be flawed. At this point, at the age of 16, he had sort of given up on his secret hobby and decided love shouldn't have to be planned, even if Stan would've probably loved to find out that it had a colour-coded checklist involved 

 

When Bill first told someone about this crush it was more or less a slip of the tongue born out of jealousy. He had been having a sleepover with Eddie when the dark-haired boy laying on a mattress on the floor next to his bed finally spoke up.

 

_"Hey, Bill? I have something to tell you," It had been almost an hour of comfortable silence with comic books surrounding them everywhere, so this had taken him by surprise a little._

 

_"We all know that you're g-gay, Eddie. But thank you for officially coming out to me first," Bill replied without looking up from the issue he was flipping through._

 

_"First of all, rude," he tried to look mad but a breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke. "Second of all, I told Bev in a letter 3 months ago," Bill purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows in a small, disappointed pout. "Third of all, it's not that... I sort of... like someone...?" Eddie spoke hesitantly even if he knew his best friend would never judge him for something like that._

 

_Bill sat up with an excited smile. "Suh-seriously? Who? Is it someone from our group? Wait, is it m...m-me?" he asked with a mocking gasp and a hand pressed against his chest._

 

_"Oh yes Billy Boy, I only fall for stuttering narcissists," Eddie mocked back with a laugh as his pillow came flying towards Bill's head, who dodged it._

 

_He gently tossed it back to Eddie and his laughter slowed to a stop. "Okay, be s-s-serious. Who is it?"_

 

_Eddie pinned his bottom lip down with his teeth, something he often did while nervous... but Eddie was always nervous, so most people thought it was just a habit. Bill knew him well enough to be able to tell how serious his stress was based on how hard he pressed down or if he started chewing on it. "Well... it_ is _someone in our group..." Eddie admitted._

 

_Bill smiled widely but it disappeared almost instantly when an intrusive thought flooded his brain. What if Eddie was going after the same boy as him? Would Stan even choose him over Eddie? Before he could stop himself he blurted out "It's not Stan, is it?"_

 

_"No..." Relief washed over Bill but was rather short-lived. "Wait, why...? What's going on?" Of course Eddie would ask that. Any logical person would see that reaction and want to know what was going on. Bill started stuttering wildly as he tried to come up with an answer but a grin started to spread across Eddie's face. "Oh. My. God... You like Stan, don't you?" he got up on his knees and crawled onto the end of Bill's bed._

 

_"N-No, I...!" he paused and stared down at his bedsheets to try and come up with an explanation. "Okay, yes... I like S-S-Stan..." he admits sheepishly, looking up at his friend with a nervous smile as he awaited his reaction._

 

_"I knew it!" Eddie laughs triumphantly "You always manage to listen when he's blabbering about absolute crap, of course you're into him!" Overall, Eddie was happy for Bill. They had known for a while now that Bill didn't really have a specific gender he liked, he simply fell for personalities and people's minds, so finding out that he liked a boy wasn't a surprise to Eddie._

 

_"Yeah, yeah, zip it... So who do you like?" Bill smirked. Now it was_ his _turn to tease him a little._

 

_Eddie dropped his head down with closed eyes and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as if he was ashamed to admit this at all. "Richie."_

 

Now, Eddie's crush on Richie was completely different from Bill's crush on Stan. It wasn't born out of years of admiration and bonding. It started when Richie's limbs stretched out and his hair curled all around in a mess and Eddie thought to himself _'Shit, the Trashmouth is getting cute'._

 

Eddie was gay. Plain and simple. Everyone knew it, he got bullied for years about it, but now people had just seemed to forget. He never came out, he never had to. All of his friends just sort of _knew_ and that was that. Ben once innocently asked just to confirm it, and Eddie just smiled at him because that boy was so pure.

 

 

Another difference between Eddie and Bill's crushes was that Eddie didn't act all sweet and caring towards him, didn't write out long poems he never sent. Instead, he'd bitch at Richie for everything he did and when the lanky boy would teasingly show him any sort of affection he'd snap like an angry little chihuahua. Most nights after spending the day with Richie were spent relieving his sexual frustration to thoughts of Richie half naked at the lake or spent clutching his pillow and trying to ignore the hurt in his chest when he thought _'he'll never treat me like that seriously. He only treats me like his boyfriend as jokes, and that's all it'll ever be'._ Both of these usually led to Eddie being particularly sassy with Richie the next day which only ever encouraged him to tease him even more.

 

Even with all of the sarcastic remarks and unnecessary cussing, at the end of the day, he always found himself back on that mattress on Bill's floor and reliving the events of the day.

 

_"He held my hand for a bit, you saw that right?"_

 

Bill always just found this heartwarming to see his friend so happy . _"Yes, Eddie, I saw..."_

 

_"Oh, and when he called me baby?!" he gushed, practically crushing his pillow as he hugged it tight to his chest. "I nearly died."_

 

 

The two were never overly hopeful that they would end up with those who made the pink rise in their ears and crept their way into their dreams at night, but they never expected it to be as complicated as it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!
> 
> I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post, school has been keeping me busy and I've also been working on this and planning things out, but nothing is set in stone so if you have small ideas or even fluffy/angsty scenes you'd like me to out in feel free to share!
> 
> As for my series, I've almost finished a new addition to the Smut Series and I'm planning on doing one for the Sad Boys Series BUT JUST TO CLARIFY the Sad Boys Series is NOT exclusive to Reddie so you CAN suggest Stenbrough and other ships!


End file.
